Morrigan Aensland
Morrigan Aensland is a succubus from Darkstalkers. She is voiced by Yayoi Jinguji. Morrigan is very vain, and lives for little more than the excitement of battle, although her endings in the games as well as various media show that Morrigan slowly takes up more of her responsibility seriously. She appears as a beautiful woman with long, light green hair, and bat-like wings on her back and the sides of her head. Although Demitri would seem to fill the spot, it is often suggested and implied that Morrigan is the main character of the Darkstalkers series, due to her importance in the overall story as well as her many appearances outside of her own game series. She may even be considered the protagonist or something of an anti-hero, since despite her demonic appearance and nature, she is not evil. Story thumb|260px|left|Ending from [[Darkstalkers 3]] She is a succubus and the adopted daughter of Belial, one of the rulers of the Makai, or "demon world". She became head of the Aensland family after the death of Belial. When she was born, Morrigan was extremely powerful (an "S Class", according to some Japanese source books), so much so that Belial sealed away part of her power, one-third in himself to be returned upon his death, and one-third in a pocket dimension, which eventually became a being of its own, a succubus named Lilith. Without knowing this, Morrigan grew up. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull, and so she visited the human world many times to look for some kind of entertainment. One night, she was drawn to a strange power (later identified as Pyron) and ventured into the human world once again. After she returned from the human world, she was told that Belial had died and that she is the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she keeps avoiding her responsibilities and continues her life as before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle were pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, Morrigan sets off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After she meets Lilith, the two become one again. Powers and Abilities Morrigan is one of the strongest beings in the Darkstalkers universe. She can reshape her wings into spikes, tentacles, and blades when attacking her enemies, as well as using them to shield herself from enemy attacks. Her wings can also separate from her, and form into a cloud of bats. She is best known for her Soul Fist, a blast of ki from her firsts. The blast can take the shape of a yellow reptilian skull or bat. She can also create a temporary lasting clone of herself in her Darkness Illusion spell who will mimic her movements and attacks. Her Finishing Shower technique is a wave of ki blasts. She can also change her changes instantly into whatever she desires at the moment. When doing this, she will always hide her wings. Presumably, this is for when she travels into the human world to avoid attention. Being a succubus, she can draw out the life force of a human (unknown if it is through sex like traditional succubi or through some other means) and can also feed on dreams. Other Appearances Morrigan was the original Darkstalker to break out of her original series and be transplanted into the Versus games. In the first Marvel vs. Capcom game, not only was Morrigan present, but an alternate "Lilith-style" Morrigan was a secret character. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, she is joined by fellow Darkstalkers Anakaris, Baby Bonnie Hood and Felicia. She has also appeared in Capcom vs. SNK, Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, Capcom vs. SNK 2, Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars and Namco x Capcom. Comic In the UDON Comics version of Darkstalkers, Morrigan is a brash 300-year-old succubus who wants nothing more than to visit the human world and have a good time, often at the expense of the men she seduces, and completely ignores her duty as future ruler of the Makai Realm; this annoys her father, Belial, and gets her two servants, Lucien and Mudo into heaps of trouble. Eventually she hears of Demitri's restoration, and goes to her father to warn him, only to find that he is in no position to fight. For the first time, she takes on the responsibility that she has often put aside, and returns to the human world to fight Demitri, and prove herself worthy of the Makai Realm and the power that Belial sealed away many years ago. Trivia In the Psikyo arcade game Gunbird 2, Morrigan appears in the Sega Dreamcast version released by Capcom. A picture of Morrigan can be seen in Capcom Fighting Evolution, placed on a wall in the Twisted Castle stage. Gallery Image:DarkstalkersNWMorrigan.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' by Bengus Image:NWDRevengeMorrigan.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:SPFIITurboMorrigan.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Image:Darkstalkers3Morrigan.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:PocketMorrigan.png|''Super Gem Fighters: Mini Mix]] Image:MarCap2Morrigan.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:DarkstalkersCTMorrigan.png|''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' Image:NamCapMorrigan.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:TatsuCapMorrigan.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' Image:TatsuCapMorrigan2.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters